


Like Godfather, Like Godson.

by VikingHouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingHouse/pseuds/VikingHouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is feeling bored at 12 Grimmauld Place, and Sirius isn't much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Godfather, Like Godson.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers as of the beginning of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix!
> 
> This story will only be 1 chapter long and will focus around the relationship between Sirius and Harry.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry stirred in his sleep, thinking about Cedric, the maze, the cup and Voldemort. Hedwig, his owl was hooting loudly in the corner atop of a moldy cupboard, as she was not pleased to be in such a close proximity to Pigwidgeon. 

Harry woke up with a start and the room around him was dark. He could hear Hedwig snapping her beak with anger. Harry muttered a quick 'sorry' to his owl as he sat up (quietly) in his bed, provided by the Black family. He tried to return to the disturbing sleep he was just in, but had no luck. Not that he wanted to dream of that anyway. As he lay awake, tapping his thigh with his hand many thoughts came to him. 

Suddenly, Harry felt a lurch in his stomach. he heard it too. He tip-toed out of his room and down the stairs, extra careful not to awaken the rude painting of another Black family member. When he successfully passed the painting, he smelled a beautiful smell. Bacon and eggs, In the doorway, oblivious to Harry's presence stood Mrs Weasley, a plump witch who always cooked nice meals and complained of Harry's thin frame (''Have the muggles been starving you, love?''). Harry politely knocked two fingers on the door frame, and was quickly embraced into a very tight hug accompanied by a good morning wish. 

After greeting Mrs Weasley, he looked past her and saw a tired looking Sirius Black sitting at the table. Harry felt a surge of sympathy for Sirius. harry knew that he longed to go outside. Suddenly, Harry had an idea, but he wasn't going to say it just yet.

''Sirius...'' Harry said to catch his attention again, who then replied with a quick hand gesture to show that he had heard Harry. ''Do you know of any large, empty rooms in the manor?'' And with that question, Sirius's face lit up with colour.

''Well Harry, I think there may be one. Near my dear old mother's room!'' He chucked a but and gestured towards the painting. Harry laughed too.

Smiling, Harry said ''How about you come with me up there, I've a wonderful idea!'' Sirius looked baffled. Before either of them could speak, Molly Weasley interjected.

''Not until you eat breakfast, you boys are surely starving.'' Mrs Weasley said, thrusting an enchanted frying pan towards them. 

Harry wasn't going to refuse an offer as great as that one. He wolfed down his food (as did Sirius) and they set off upstairs. Every time that Sirius tried to ask a question as of to what they were going to do, Harry shook his head and refused to answer the questions. 

At last, they had reached the room which Sirius has mentioned. They sat down on a mattress lying flat against the wall, before realizing that the curtains next to it were infested with Doxys.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?'' Sirius finally asked, desperate for an answer. 

Harry grinned. ''Turn into a dog,'' Sirius didn't protest. He turned into his beast form and barked affectionately at Harry.

'I'm going to play a game with you,' Harry said, a happy expression on his face. 'It's called fetch, I picked it up from my Aunt Marge,' Aunt Marge had visited Harry when he was 9 years-old. She had brought her dogs on that trip (one of them chased Harry up a tree which he was left in until past midnight). He picked up a thin looking twig (Kreachure had a knack for twigs, Harry supposed that they reminded him of wands) and threw it at Sirius, in a way which didn't hit him. 'You're supposed to catch it!' Harry laughed.

 

After many hours of Harry and Sirius playing, Sirius in dog form, Sirius changed back to human and lay on the floor, sweaty and laughing. Harry did the same, his heart beating fast. He wasn't worried about his upcoming hearing, nor the dreams he was having. 

'You know..' Sirius said, after what seemed an eternity, ' You remind me too much of James.''

Harry smiled at him and nodded. He understood. "Mrs Weasley is going to think we're missing!" harry exclaimed playfully, Sirius laughed.

They both picked themselves off of the floor and went downstairs for a hearty lunch.


End file.
